Ben's New Friend
by Smarty 94
Summary: Ben becomes friends with Eggman's old intern Dave, but doesn't know that he's only being used to make a new Doomsday device. Meanwhile; Slowpoke Rodriguez is spending time with Speedy Gonzalez, making Winslow jealous of his roommates cousin.
1. Dave the Intern

In town; some guy was at an Ice Cream stand about to eat a vanilla Ice Cream cone just as fire appeared and melted it.

The guy turned and saw a fire breathing humanoid dragon and screamed in fear.

Luckily; Sonic appeared behind the stand and grabbed the guy before pulling him behind the stand.

He jumped from behind the Ice Cream stand and got into a fighting stance.

"Animo's mutated Dragon is causing lots of destruction." Said Sonic.

Animo was sitting on a bench like nothing's happening.

"Now why does everyone assume that every mutated animal is mine?" said Animo.

"I don't know. Experience?" Sonic asked.

Ben, Kai, G in Dragon form, Phoenix Samurai in phoenix form, Debbie, and Heidi in her new Ninja outfit came and saw this.

"What the? Did Animo get my DNA without me knowing?" G asked shocked.

"I didn't do anything." Said Animo.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Nothing with fire powers, nothing with fire powers." Said Ben.

He slammed down on the omnitrix and turned into Way Big.

"Oh come on." Said Way Big.

"Real smooth Godzilla." Said Sonic, "If this keeps up, we'll have to move to Tokyo."

Way Big stepped on the dragon, but nothing happened.

"Why won't that thing die?" said Heidi.

"Hello, it's a fire breathing dragon from the middle ages. Only a knight can defeat it." Said Animo.

Everyone looked at Animo.

"I-uh-I assume." Said Animo.

Way Big smirked.

"If it's a Knight that can defeat a dragon, then a Knight it will be." He said.

He hit the omnitrix and became Sir Phoenix.

"Glad Azmuth restored this alien." Said Sir Phoenix.

Sonic held his hand out to the side and his Excalibur appeared just before he became Excalibur Sonic.

Kai then pulled out her own Excalibur.

Before anything could be done, both Excalibur's started to glow.

Sonic and Kai noticed it as Sonic removed the shade part of his helmet.

"What the huh?" Sonic asked.

Heidi saw this.

"Sensei what's happening?" She asked G.

G looked at his friend and student.

"No idea my apprentice. But something big." He said.

Sonic and Kai looked at each other.

"I think we need to touch these things with each other." Said Sonic.

He and Kai put their swords together and gold light emerged just before Kai gained gold armor as well.

She looked at herself.

"I still look better in gold armor." Said Sonic.

He put the shade part of his helmet down.

Everyone even the Dragon is shocked.

"That's new." Said Heidi.

"How did this happen?" said Kai.

Sonic did some thinking.

"I guess since our swords are basically the same thing, mine can give other versions of Excalibur the same powers as my form." Said Sonic.

Animo is shocked.

"That's not good. Give them some serious pain dragon." Said Animo.

Everyone looked at Animo once more.

"Seriously?" Phoenix asked.

Animo sighed.

"Ok I created him and he is from the Ninja Dragon's DNA." Animo said.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Said Sonic, "All at once."

Everyone got ready to attack the dragon.

They each attacked the dragon before it blew up.

"I uh…left something on in the oven." Said Animo.

He ran off.

He was then hit by a car.

"That was easy." Said Phoenix.

"Wait for it." Said Sonic.

2 hours later; everyone was still in the same spot.

"What's keeping those Zombats?" said Sonic.

In Mexico a Five Zombats were confused.

"Ok how did we end up in Mexico?" One Zombats asked.

"No idea." Said another one.

Back with the Heroes they were still waiting.

In fact they even watched some Tv with Judge Trudy on.

The Zombats eventually appeared.

"Sorry we're late." Said one of the Zombats.

Sonic sighed.

"Finally, what kept you guys?" said Sonic.

"We got lost." Another Zombats said in a Robin William voice.

"We ended up in Mexico" said a Zombat

"Well, if you wouldn't mind reviving the dragon that just died and growing it gigantic, it would be very helpful, we're already behind schedule." Said Sonic.

The Zombats looked at the dead Dragon and saw fly's buzzing around it.

"Okay, let's make a giant." Said one of the Zombats.

The Zombats nodded.

"RIGHT!" The other four shouted and they flew to the dragon and made him giant.

Sonic pulled out his Judgment Scanner and pushed a button on it.

"S.H.I.E.L.D flyers to Toon City." Said Sonic.

The flyers appeared and he jumped into the red flying before the flyers combined into one.

G pulled out his Dragonzord Dagger and started playing it before the Dragonzord emerged from the ocean.

Sir Phoenix hit the omnitrix and became Way Big.

The zords and alien charged at the dragon.

Heidi is shocked.

"These Zords are cool G." She said.

G looked at his student and smiled.

"I know." Said G.

He played his Dagger some more.

The Dragonzord fired a bunch of missiles at the dragon, hitting it.

Way Big shot some storms at the dragon.

And the Megazord slashed the dragon with its wrist blades.

The Dragon is mad and shot lightning.

The S.H.I.E.L.D Megazord managed to make a force field surround the three heroes before it deflected back to the dragon, destroying it for good.

Everyone became shocked.

"Huh, that's new." Said Sonic.

"Whoa." Everyone said.

Sonic jumped out of his Megazord before the flyers decombined and flew off. Way Big turned back into Ben.

"Wow that was something." Kai said.

"I know." Heidi said.

Phoenix sighed.

"Are all these battles like this?" She asked.

"Well it's the first time Vrak made a creation of Animo's Giant." Sonic said.

G looked at Sonic.

"Actually you were not with me and Raven when he teamed up with Vrak." G said.

Sonic realized G was right.

"Oh." He said.

He then turned to Ben.

"Come on Ben, that Chinese food won't eat itself." Said Sonic.

"Oh yeah." Said Ben.

The two were about to walk off, but were stopped by the others.

"Wait, you're leaving us now?" said G, "We just destroyed a monster."

Sonic and Ben turned to the others.

"We have this thing where every Friday, we go to a restaurant and get to know each other some more. Talk about our lives, what all we like to do, etc." said Ben.

"It's our own thing." Said Sonic, "See ya."

The two continued to walk off, but were being watched by someone reading a newspaper. That someone was Dave the Intern (Sonic Boom).

Dave smirked.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson: Weilder of the Omnitrix. With his help, I'll be able to rebuild Eggman's Doomsday device and use it to destroy the planet." Said Dave.

He started laughing before noticing that everyone was looking at him.

"Are you okay?" said G.

"Yeah." Debbie said. "You sound crazy."

"Agreed." Phoenix said.

"Yep." Heidi said.

"I have never been perfectly sane in all my life." Said Dave.

He then walked off.

"Now I'm worried." Said Kai.

"Agreed." Everyone said.


	2. Slowpoke Rodriguez

At the mansion, inside Winslow and Speedy's mouse hole; the two with, Iago, and Colosso were playing poker.

"Okay Iago, I'll see you 10 dollars, and raise you 20." said Colosso.

Iago smirked.

"You're on." said Iago.

The two placed chips on the center of the table before Colosso revealed that he had four nines.

"Top that." said Colosso.

Iago smirked before revealing that he's got a ten, jack, queen, king, and ace of spades.

"Royal flush." said Iago.

Everyone is shocked.

"Wow Iago your good." Speedy said.

Winslow smiled.

"You said it Speedy." He said.

"I'm so glad we share a mouse hole." said Speedy.

Iago is mad.

"I live in a cage in Ben and Kai's Room, you two just invite me over." He said.

"I crash in Sonic's room all the time with a cat that was a warlock before being punished for trying to take over the world. And that cat farts every night." said Colosso.

**Flashback**

It was nighttime and Sonic, Salem, and Colosso were sleeping. Colosso was sleeping in his cage and Salem was sleeping next to the cage.

Salem then farted.

The Rabbit is shocked.

"Oh gross." Said Colosso.

Salem farted some more.

"Come on." Said Colosso.

Salem then farted on Colosso's face.

"Seriously?" said Colosso.

**End Flashback**

The Rabbit is mad.

"Sometimes I wonder what that cat eats." He said.

Just then a Knock at the door is heard and Speedy is confused.

"Now who could that be?" He asked.

He ran to the door, opened it up, and saw Salem.

"Hey, you got any relatives?" said Salem.

Speedy thought about it.

"Lots, why?" said Speedy.

Salem then burped, shocking Speedy.

"You didn't." said Speedy.

Salam smirked.

"No." He said.

He motioned to someone on his back. That someone was Slowpoke Rodriguez. The two mice looked at each other.

"Slowpoke Rodriguez." Said Speedy.

"There's my favorite cousin." Said Slowpoke.

The Animals are shocked.

"Cousin?" said Colosso.

"I could see the resemblance." Said Winslow.

"I thought it was an illegal immigrant." Said Iago.

Winslow smacked Iago.

"Be nice." Said Winslow.

Slowpoke jumped off of Salem and hugged his cousin.

"Good to see you." Said Slowpoke.

"Same to you, come in." said Speedy.

He and Slowpoke entered the mouse hole.

Salam is mad.

"What no tip?" He asked.

Inside the mouse hole; Slowpoke sat down at the kitchen table.

He noticed the chips and cards.

"Playing poker I see. I happen to be a good poker player myself." Said Slowpoke.

Iago laughed.

"Yeah right." Said Iago.

Later; Slowpoke and Iago were playing a round of poker.

Iago noticed that he had a 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 hearts.

He showed them to Slowpoke.

"Flush." Said Iago.

Slowpoke grinned.

He revealed that he had a 10, jack, queen, king, and ace of hearts.

"Royal Flush amigo." Said Slowpoke.

Iago became shocked.

"WHAT THE JUICE!' He shouted.

Iago was so mad he stomped away mad.

Colosso chuckled.

"A very smart parrot was beat by a mouse." Said Colosso.

"I know." Said Winslow.

"I like you guys, I think I'll stay here for a while." Said Slowpoke.

Iago screamed very loudly outside the mouse hole.

"That'd be great. We'll be able to catch up." Said Speedy.

Winslow is shocked at what his best friend said.

Colosso saw this.

"Shocking?" said Colosso.

Winslow just left the mouse hole.

Colosso followed.


	3. Meeting Dave

With Ben and Sonic; the two were sitting at a table at a Chinese Restaurant, looking at the menu.

"Hmmm, so many choices." said Ben.

"Yeah I know, but the Chinese come up with lots of meals." said Sonic, "More meals then the amount of chins on one of their phone books."

They continued to look at the menu.

"I think I'll get a combination C. That's Pork Chow Mein, Sweet and Sour Pork and Chicken, Pork Fried Rice, Beef Balamaki, and some Eggrolls." said Sonic.

Ben smirked.

"Combination D for me. Same stuff you'll get, but with an addition of Shrimp with Lobster sauce." said Ben.

A Chinese woman came to their table and spoke some Chinese.

Sonic spoke some Chinese as well before the woman wrote it all down and gave Ben a card with a phone number on it.

She then left.

Ben became confused.

"What did you tell her?" said Ben.

Sonic turned to Ben.

"I told her what we ordered." said Sonic.

"Then why do I have her phone number?" said Ben.

"I also told her that you were recently dumped and that you needed to lose your virginity real soon." said Sonic.

Ben became mad.

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled Ben.

Sonic chuckled.

"Gotcha, I said that you were an expert chiropractor." said Sonic.

Ben is shocked.

"You pulled another one on me." said Ben.

"Yeah, I know. I'm good." said Sonic.

"Well then, let's talk about relationships." said Ben.

Sonic chuckled.

"I already know of your past love lives. Japanese tennis player, movie star, Kraaho Hybrid, Tetramand Princess, and Incursian Princess." said Sonic.

"To be fair, the Tetramand and Incursian Princesses tried to come on to me." said Ben, "And tried to kill me."

Sonic laughed.

"How many alien Princesses want to marry and kill you?" said Sonic.

"Hundreds. But enough about my past love lives, any of interest from you?" said Ben.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Well, there was this one time shortly after moving into the mansion. I was engaged to a Kineceleran for some odd reason." said Sonic.

A flashback scene started and Sonic with his new appearance was running from a female Kinecerleran.

The flashback stopped.

"Wait a minute." said Ben.

He pushed the scene out of the way.

"If this happened after moving into the mansion, how do you have your new appearance in the flashback?" said Ben.

Sonic looked at the scene.

"Hold on." said Sonic.

He pulled out a pencil and changed the Sonic in the scene to his old appearance and showed it to Ben.

"Better?" said Sonic.

"Better." Ben said.

"Anyways." Said Sonic.

The flashback continued and Sonic was still running away from the alien before stopping in front of a wall.

"It's about time Sonic. Why have you been hiding?" said the Kinecerleran.

"I wasn't hiding." Said Sonic.

The alien smacked him across the face with her tail.

"I was sick." Said Sonic.

He was smacked again.

"My best friend's ship broke down." Said Sonic.

He was smacked across the face again.

"I needed a new suit." Said Sonic.

He was smacked once more.

"There was an earthquake." Said Sonic.

He was smacked again.

"A flood." Said Sonic.

He got smacked some more.

"Vilgax attacked." Said Sonic.

He was smacked one last time.

"It wasn't my fault." Said Sonic.

He was smacked again.

The flashback ended and Ben sat in his spot in shock.

"Wow. How did you get out of that?" said Ben.

"I convinced her that I had a girlfriend. I used Gwen's name and a picture of Amy Rose in order to get her off my tail and to get Amy off my tail as well." Said Sonic.

Ben became shocked.

"Why of all people, did you use your current girlfriend's name instead of Amy's name to get an alien away from you?" said Ben.

He soon realized something.

"Wait a minute, you had a crush on Gwen before you started dating each other." Said Ben.

Sonic became shocked.

"What? No, no, I never had one, I didn't." said Sonic.

Ben just sat down smirking.

"Yes you did." Ben said.

Sonic smirked.

"Ok I did." Sonic said.

"If you had a crush on her, why didn't you ask her out?" said Ben.

Sonic sighed.

"Because, if you have a crush on someone, you don't just walk over to her and be all like: 'Hey Gwen, I have such a major crush on you and would like to date you. Would you consider becoming my girlfriend?' It doesn't work that way." Said Sonic.

Ben laughed.

"I guess." He said.

Unknown to them Dave the Intern was watching this.

"Time to make my move." Said Dave.

He walked towards the table and pretended to trip and fall on his back.

"OH GOD, MY BACK AND TEETH, OH!" said Dave.

Ben looked down.

"Oh man, are you okay?" said Ben.

He helped Dave up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Said Dave.

He saw Ben and acted surprised.

"OMG, you're Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." Said Dave.

Ben smiled and revealed his omnitrix.

"Yep, guilty as charged." Said Ben.

Dave smiled.

"I am such a huge fan." Said Dave.

Sonic looked at Dave and became shocked.

He then turned to Ben.

"Benjamin, a word in private." Said Sonic.

Ben smiled.

"Excuse me." Said Ben.

Before he could stand up, Sonic grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him outside the restaurant.

"What's this all about?" said Ben.

"Did your mother drop you on your head as a child?" said Sonic.

Ben is shocked.

"No." Ben said, "Wait, do you have a problem with Dave?"

"Yeah, he's bad news." Said Sonic, "I should know, the nerdy appearance is just to throw you off."

"Yeah right, he's just some guy who's a fan of me." Said Ben.

Sonic became shocked.

"No dude, he's a fan of-"Sonic said before being interrupted by Ben.

"I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth about Dave." Said Ben.

With that Ben walked off mad leaving Sonic shocked.

Dave left the restaurant and followed Ben.

Sonic entered the restaurant and sat down at the table all alone.

The orders soon came.

"Screw it, I'm eating it all." Said Sonic.

However he sees G, Heidi, Phoenix, Debbie, and Kai sitting at another table and they saw what happened.

"We're you spying on us the whole time?" said Sonic.

"No we weren't. We didn't even hear you saying that you had a crush on your current girlfriend since you moved into the mansion." Said G.

"G." Debbie said.

Sonic sighed.

"Look I am sorry." He said, "I'm just worried about Ben spending time with Dave."

"Why?" said Heidi.

"This is going to come as a shock to all of you." Said Sonic.

"Try us." Said Phoenix.

Sonic sighed.

"Dave was Eggman's intern." Said Sonic.

G, Debbie, Phoenix, Heidi, and Kai looked at the readers shocked as suspenseful music started playing.

At another table, Kevin was looking at his cell phone.

"My bad, forgot to put the phone on vibrate." Said Kevin.

"No it was a good time for that." Debbie said.

G is mad.

"Well we will have to tell Eggman." G said.

"Yeah because he is over at the next table." Heidi said.

Everyone looked at a table with Eggman at it.

Sonic approached him.

Eggman saw Sonic who quickly pulled out a white flag.

"I come in peace." Said Sonic.

"What do you want?" said Eggman.

"Dave's back." Said Sonic.

Eggman turned to the readers shocked as Suspenseful music played.

Sonic turned to Kevin angrily.

"KEVIN!" yelled Sonic.

"It needed the moment." Kevin said.

"Wait, Dave, my old intern Dave has returned?" said Eggman.

"Yeah, worst of all, he's befriended Ben." Said Sonic.

"How bad is this Dave guy?" Phoenix asked.

"He stole my doomsday device and tried to use it to destroy the planet. I ended up building another Doomsday device to stop him." Said Eggman.

"Well, why didn't you just turn the one Dave stole off?" said G.

"Who puts an off switch on a doomsday device?" said Sonic.

"Someone who realizes he made a mistake and wants to redeem himself." G said.

Sonic was about to say something but thought of what G said.

"Ok that is a good point." Sonic said.

"I thought only morons did that." Said Eggman.

"Trust me G and I battled a guy who was a part of a team and wanted revenge on the creeps that killed his parents but realized he has people that cared each other and he realized his made a mistake and shots off his device. He is doing time but his team will have him back." Debbie said.

The group then noticed that Sonic was gone.

"Hey, where'd Sonic go?" said Kai.


	4. Winslow's Problem

Winslow was in the mansion's kitchen, drinking some coffee. Colosso jumped up on the table.

"Hey, you just disappeared before answering my question. Are you okay?" said Colosso.

Winslow saw the rabbit and sighed.

"I am fine but do you think Speedy is spending too much time with his cousin?" He asked.

Colosso is shocked.

"Ok first Debbie with Phoenix now you and Slow Poke?" Colosso asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Said Winslow.

Colosso did some thinking.

"How much have you and Speedy bonded?" said Colosso.

Winslow is shocked.

"A lot." He said, "Why?"

"Okay, you've got problems." Said Colosso.

He then smiled.

'And maybe this Manor's Doctor can help." He said.

Later; the two were at Scratchansniff's waiting room. They were reading a magazine.

Colosso smiled as he saw the pictures of the girl rabbits.

"Oh baby." Said Colosso.

"You still have a crush on Charmcaster." Said Winslow.

Colosso smiled.

"Yeah, but she knows of it." Said Colosso.

Sonic walked out of Scratchansniff's office, as the two small animals noticed.

Sonic sees his rabbit and Winslow.

"What're you doing here?" said Sonic.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Said Winslow.

Sonic sighed.

"Talking to Scratchansniff on how to tell Ben about this person who used to work for Eggman." Said Sonic.

Winslow and Colosso turned to the readers as suspenseful music played.

They turned and saw a crowd of Music people doing it.

"Glad it wasn't Kevin this time." Said Sonic.

He turned to Colosso.

"By the way Colosso, Charmcaster's way out of your league, she's got a boyfriend none of us have met. Besides, I would be very surprised if Dave: Eggman's old intern turned out to be Charmcaster's boyfriend." Said Sonic.

"I hope not. I also hope Charmcaster dumps her boyfriend in favor of me." Said Colosso.

Winslow sighed.

"That's all you hope for." Said Winslow.

Scratchansniff poked his head out of his office.

"Winslow." Said Scratchansniff.

Winslow sighed.

He jumped off the chair and walked into the office.

Sonic picked up Colosso and poked him in the belly.

"Who's a cute bunny? You are, yes you are." Said Sonic.

"I'm starting to question this roommate arrangement." Said Colosso.

Sonic laughed.

"Hey your my pet remember?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not liking this." Said Colosso.

In the office; Scratchansniff sat down on his chair.

"Take a seat." Said Scratchansniff.

Winslow jumped on the couch and laid down.

"Tell me everything." Said Scratchansniff.

Winslow started talking about the situation.


	5. Good Friends Fight

Ben walked into the mansion. The lights were off, but they came on, and Sonic was sitting on a chair, petting Salem.

"So, how was your time with Dave?" said Sonic.

"Yeah." Salam said before looking up at Sonic, "Who's Dave?"

Ben groaned.

"Seriously?" said Ben, "He invited me to his condo so that I can help him build something. What's wrong with you?"

"Look Ben, I'm trying to make sure you don't make a big mistake." said Sonic.

Ben is mad.

"What could you possibly know about Dave?" said Ben.

"A lot more than you think, he's mentally unstable, has an interest in technology, and could possibly be Charmcaster's boyfriend we've never seen before." said Sonic.

Charmcaster is mad as she hears that from the kitchen.

"WHO'S DAVE?!" yelled Charmcaster.

Sonic chuckled.

"Well, at least we now know it's someone who's not crazy." said Sonic.

"Yep." Ben said.

"Seriously Ben, you're in way to deep befriending Dave." Said Sonic.

Ben is mad and so mad that G, Kai, Heidi, Debbie, and Phoenix came in.

"Hey guys." G said.

Ben turned to Sonic.

"I'm guessing you told these guys everything you 'know' about Dave." Said Ben.

"It's all true if you're wondering." Said Sonic, "I met the guy at my old home on Bygone Island."

"All lies." Said Ben.

"Bygone Island?" Heidi asked.

"Long story." Said Sonic.

"You really shouldn't have merged two timelines into one." Said G.

Sonic kicked G in the privates.

"I AM ONLY SAYING THE TRUTH!" G shouted.

Sonic sighed.

"Good point." Sonic said.

"Seriously Ben, Sonic's telling the truth." Said Phoenix.

"Dave could be the Mobian boyfriend Charmcaster's dating that we haven't met before." Said G.

"He's not." Said Sonic.

"Oh." G said.

Ben is mad and can't believe what his friends are saying.

"You don't know Dave like I do. He's very kind, friendly, and nerdy." Said Ben.

Sonic became mad before clenching his fists.

"It's going to get ugly real soon." Said Kai.

She, G, Debbie, Phoenix, and Heidi left the room.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Manic the Hedgehog.

Sonic is mad.

He charged at Manic just before the omnitrix wearing alien charged at Sonic.

They both started fighting each other. Sonic eventually grabbed Manic in a sleeper hold.

"You think you know Dave better than I do? You don't know what he's capable of; I'm just trying to protect you." Said Sonic.

Manic is mad and bit Sonic in the arm.

"You're wrong Sonic." Said Manic.

He pulled off a homing attack on Sonic, but the blue hedgehog managed to punch Manic in the stomach.

"If you knew him perfectly, then you'd know that he belongs in the loony bin." Said Sonic.

Manic did a sweep kick on Sonic, knocking him off his feet.

Manic then kicked Sonic in the Private spot.

"Oh it's on now." Said Sonic.

He grabbed Manic and ran outside the mansion with him.

They continued to battle.

Bugs came and saw what happened and is shocked.

'WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIVING ROOM?" He shouted.

G came and saw.

"Ok, Sonic and Ben have gone too far this time. How did they make a hole in a wall shaped like Rita Ripulsa?" G asked.

It was true; there was a hole in the wall shaped like Rita Repulsa.

The two Mobians continued to battle before Sonic hit the omnitrix symbol, turning Manic back to Ben.

"You think you're such a good judge of character? Fine." Sonic said before removing his neckerchief and dropping it on the ground, "I quit."

He started to walk off.

However Ben threw a snow ball at Sonic.

Sonic turned back around and looked at Ben angrily.

"Be the leader for once since you're such a good judge of character." Sonic said before he continued to walk off.

Everyone looked on as Sonic left the neighborhood.

"So that's it, he's just leaving like that?" said Tails.

"Who cares?" Ben said.

Kai is mad.

"Ben, everything Sonic was saying is true." Said Kai.

Ben is shocked.

"He got to you to?" said Ben.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Kai.

"And we asked Eggman." Phoenix said.

"Dave worked for him." Debbie said.

Ben is mad.

"Yeah right." Said Ben.

Tails heard his cell phone ringing and picked it up.

"Hello?" said Tails.

A split screen appeared and Sonic was on the other line with his cell phone.

"This whole thing is part of the plan, get the old team at my old home on Bygone Island." Said Sonic.

Tails is confused.

"Bygone Island?" said Tails.

Sonic groaned.

"I merge two timelines by mistake and gave us new memories; you should have recollection of a place like that." Said Sonic.

Tails did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." Said Tails.

Sonic groaned and looked at the readers.

"Still not used to the memories." Said Sonic.

He went back on the phone.

"Anyways; Team Sonic, Bygone Island, my old shack." Sonic said before hanging up.


	6. The Truth

The next day; Winslow woke up in his and Speedy's mouse hole.

"What a night." said Winslow.

He got out of bed and walked out of his room.

"What to do today." said Winslow.

He went to the mouse hole's living room and saw Speedy and Slowpoke sitting on a couch talking.

"The doctor did say that I should try and bond with Slowpoke." said Winslow.

Winslow sighed.

He sat down on the couch.

Speedy saw this.

"Morning roomie." Said Speedy.

"Morning, I'd like to speak to Slowpoke alone." Said Winslow.

Speedy nodded before running off.

Slowpoke was confused and looked at Winslow.

"What's this about?" said Slowpoke.

"I need to clear the air a bit." Said Winslow.

"Of what amigo?" said Slowpoke.

Winslow sighed.

"Well…I'm a bit jealous of you." Said Winslow.

Slowpoke became shocked.

"Jealous of me? Please, I'm Speedy's cousin, if I was a girl, then there'd be problems." Said Slowpoke.

Winslow smirked.

'That is true." He said.

Slow Poke smiled.

"Besides these nice people named Kevin Levin and Gwendolyn are letting me live with them in their mouse hole." He said.

"Neighbors. But it'll take you time to get there since you're slow." Said Winslow.

Slowpoke laughed.

"I'm slow on the feet, but not the head." Said Slowpoke.

Slow Poke then smiled.

"Besides that one monster who lives there will give me a lift." He said.

"How?" said Winslow.

"I hypnotized him with my own eyes." Said Slowpoke.

Winslow became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Winslow.

With Ben; he was looking at a bunch of condos.

"One of these should be Dave's." said Ben.

Kai was with him and is worried.

"Honey you should listen to Sonic." She said.

"Why, since he claims to know people better than I do?" said Ben.

He looked at a piece of paper and looked at the number on it before going to a door with the same number on it and knocked on it.

Inside the condo, Dave was shocked.

"Oh no Ben is here." He said. "He must not see what I am doing."

He went to the door and let Ben in, leaving Kai out.

"Yeah, he's screwed." Said Kai.

In the condo.

"So what do you want me to build?" said Ben, "Because I can go Grey Matter, Brainstorm, or Jury Rigg for your building needs."

Dave smirked.

"Well, just one thing." Said Dave.

He went to a white blanket and removed it, revealing a bunch of technology.

"I need you to build some type of battery for me so that Toon City can get all its power from it." Said Dave, "I'll be a hero to everyone."

Ben was shocked.

"Well what will it look like?" He asked.

Dave pulled out a piece of paper and showed the picture to Ben. It looked like Eggman's old Doomsday device.

"On it." Said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Jury Rigg.

"Fix, fix, fix, fix, fix." Jury Rigg said as he used the pieces to make the device in the picture.

The omnitrix started beeping before Jury Rigg turned back to Ben.

Dave smirked.

"Now that that's over with, Grinders." Said Dave.

A bunch of Grinders appeared and grabbed Ben before placing a device over his omnitrix.

Ben became shocked.

"Dave, what gives?" said Ben.

"I'm not a fan of your deeds, I was using you to get a new Doomsday device. Take him to the dungeon." Said Dave.

The Grinders started to drag Ben off.

They reached a basement with a prison cell in it and threw Ben into the cell before locking it. The Grinders left.

"I can't believe it, Dave used me to get a Doomsday device." Said Ben.

"I knew you had to figure it out this way." Said a familiar voice.

Ben turned and saw Sonic.

"Sonic." Ben said.

"I'm guessing you're surprised to see me." Said Sonic.

"And for some reason, glad. How'd you even get in here?" said Ben.

"I took the back door." Said Sonic.

"Why." Said Ben.

"No one ever uses the back door. Unless you need to get away from the cops." Said Sonic.

Ben sighed.

"So you were right about Dave all along." Said Ben.

"Yeah, I was, and I brought my old team and Eggman with me to prove it." Said Sonic.

Ben saw Eggman and is shocked.

"Why is here here?" He asked

"We have a truce, both he and I see Dave as a common enemy." Said Sonic.

"Look Ben, a while back, Dave took an interest in my work and I hired him as my intern. I made him do household chores instead of evil deeds, but he became unstable that he took my doomsday device to destroy the planet, I built another Doomsday device to stop him from destroying the world, but Sonic and Tails had us both give our device's more power to cancel each other out, failed miserably but the two were able to stop it anyways. After that, I fired Dave." Said Eggman.

Ben is shocked.

"Why didn't you just use an off switch?" He asked.

"Who puts an off switch on a Doomsday device?" said Eggman.

Ben sighed.

"Good point." Ben said before smirking, "But the jokes on him though, I placed an off switch on the Doomsday device."

Sonic is shocked.

"You placed an off switch on a Doomsday device? Nice." Said Sonic.

"He told me it was a battery." Said Ben.

Suddenly; Kai, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks entered the room and saw Ben.

"Hey, had to figure out the hard way." Said Kai.

"Yeah." Said Ben.

"We took the back door to get here." Said Amy.

"And what do you know, they take the backdoor." Said Sonic.

"Uh, I took the sewer system." Said Knuckles.

Everyone backed away from Knuckles.

"Ok well I am sure everyone will find that smelly." Tails said.

"Not G and the turtles. They lived in a sewer." Sonic said.

"True, but how'd you find this place so quickly." Said Ben.

Sonic grabbed Kai's right arm and lifted it up, revealing a tracking device under the shoulder.

Kai and Ben are shocked.

"You placed a tracking device on me?" said Kai.

"Yeah, if you're going to track someone down, put a tracking device on someone very close." Said Sonic.

He then sniffed Kai.

"And someone with good hygiene." Said Sonic.

Kai smacked Sonic.

'Stop that." She said. "I also called help."

"Who?" Tails asked.

"G, Raven, Heidi, Phoenix and Debbie." Kai said.

"Hold on." Said Sonic.

He pulled out a bobby pin, used it to unlock the cell and it opened.

Ben was shocked.

"IF YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT WHY TAKE THE BACK DOOR!" He shouted.

"Agreed." Skurd said.

"I'm unpredictable that way." Said Sonic.

"You need to be prepared for anything, even a deadly frog apocalypse." Said Sticks.

Everyone just stared at her blankly.

"Ok am I the only one who thinks that girl is crazy?" Skurd asked.

Everyone but Sticks instantly raised their hands. Even, G, Raven, Debbie, Phoenix, and Heidi who showed up.

"Okay captain, what do we do now?" said G.

Sonic turned to Ben.

"Yeah, captain, what'd we do now?" said Sonic.

Ben pulled out Sonic's brown neckerchief and put it back on Sonic.

"Shut down Dave's Doomsday Device, and place him in an institution." Said Ben.

Everyone cheered before they walked off, leaving Ben and Kai.

Ben sniffed Kai.

"Wow, you do have good hygiene, and smell like rainbows." Said Ben.

Kai chuckled.

"You're such an idiot. But." Kai said before kissing Ben. "You're my idiot."

The two walked off.


	7. Defeating Dave

Dave was looking at his Doomsday device.

"Perfect, with this thing, I'll be able to destroy the planet." said Dave.

He looked at his Grinders.

"No one can stop me now." Said Dave.

However, he noticed a crack on the ground and Knuckles emerged from it and punched Dave into a wall.

"What the?" Dave asked. "You but how?"

Just then Sonic, Tails, Amy, Sticks, Eggman, Ben, Kai, G, Debbie, Phoenix, and Heidi appeared.

"First rule to being a villain, never have a backdoor to your hideout, unless you're a moron." Said Skurd.

"Oh, why must these things happen?" said Dave.

"It all ends here Dave." Said Eggman.

Sonic ran around the Doomsday device several times.

"Ben, there's no off switch." Said Sonic.

Ben became shocked.

"I put one on there, honestly." Said Ben.

Dave laughed.

"I removed that off switch to make room for this." Said Dave.

He grabbed a remote and pressed the only button on it, turning the Doomsday device into a giant robot that looked like the Shogun Megazord before it destroyed the condo.

"Didn't see that one coming." Said Knuckles.

"I made some more improvements to this bad boy." Said Dave.

Eggman pulled out a scanner and scanned the robot. He looked at the data and became shocked.

"This thing's filled with Magnum Lasers." Said Eggman.

Tails became shocked.

"That means if it's destroyed here on earth, all of Toon City will be destroyed." Said Tails.

Sonic pulled out his Judgment Scanner.

"I'll get that thing into space and destroy it." Said Sonic.

Ben looked at Sonic.

"No I will." He said, "I got into this mess and I will deal with it."

"Seriously? None of your flying aliens are that strong. Save for Atomix, but I don't think he can survive the Vacuum of space." Said Sonic.

Ben thought about it.

"But Skurd can give me four Arms's Arms." Ben said.

Sonic is shocked.

"Good point." He said.

He noticed the cuff over the omnitrix.

"But we should do something about this." Said Sonic.

Ben looked at the clamp.

"Oh, right." Said Ben.

G saw this.

'Allow me." He said.

He shot fire at the cuffs and they melted.

"Finally." Said Ben.

He activated the omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Atomix.

He flew to the giant robot and placed his hands on it.

However the Monster used it's sword and slashed Atomix.

"Very durable." Said Atomix.

He started to push the robot into the air.

Back on the ground; Dave looked up.

"Luckily I have a back up plan." Said Dave.

He pushed the same button on his remote, only a Robo Cop like suit appeared on him.

Everyone became shocked.

"Didn't see that one coming." Said Knuckles.

"Agreed." Heidi said.

G looked at his student.

"Ok Heidi, remember your training." He said.

Heidi got ready to fight, but Sonic held his hand in front of her.

"Take care of the Grinders." Said Sonic.

He stepped forward.

"You lied to my friend Dave, and you deserve what's coming to you." Said Sonic.

Heidi is mad.

'OH COME ON!" She shouted.

Sonic looked at Heidi before doing what he was about to do to Dave.

"What?" He asked

"Taking all the fun?" said Heidi.

"If you want to take on a very tough person, start at the bottom. Grinders are easy, if you get to cocky and confident, then you'll fall in battle." Said Sonic.

He rushed towards Dave and began to battle him.

Knuckles picked up two Grinders and smashed them together.

Heidi threw Ninja Stars at the Robots and they exploded.

Phoenix looked at her brother.

"You trained her good." She said.

"She has lots to learn." G said.

Atomix was still pushing the giant robot in the sky, but was now above the clouds.

The Robot shot lasers at Atomix.

Skurd is mad.

"I'll give you what for." Said Skurd.

He managed to make Four Arms arm's appear and they grabbed on to the robot, pushing it some more. They eventually reached space and Atomix pushed the robot away.

The Robot is shocked.

Atomix put its main hands close to each other and started charging up some green energy.

"HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" Atomix chanted before sending the energy to the robot.

It started to spark up before blowing up.

Back on the ground; Sonic and Dave were still fighting before Sonic kicked the Robo Cop suit in the chest, destroying it.

"Oh come on." Said Dave.

Heidi took her Ninja Sword out and slashed the Grinders.

"HAYA!" She shouted.

G sighed.

"Heidi." He said.

Heidi looked at her teacher and friend.

"Yes G?" She asked.

"You're really taking this to seriously." Said G.

The Grinders were eventually destroyed.

Atomix returned before turning back to Ben.

"It's over Dave, your Doomsday device is destroyed." Said Ben.

Dave became mad.

"I'll get you for this, you'll pay for this, you'll-"Dave said before Sonic put him in a hammerlock.

"You'll be in a mental institution for a while." Said Sonic.

"And those people will make you eat nothing but mud all day until you vomit." Said Sticks.

Everyone stared at her.

"We should probably put her in the loony bin as well." Said Raven.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

"HEY!" yelled Sticks.


	8. The End

Ben and Sonic were in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"What a day this turned out to be, defeated a nerd, got him into a mental institution, and I got to fight with my old team. I'd say this day turned out okay." said Sonic.

Ben sighed.

"Not quite, I just want to apologize for not believing you about Dave. You're right, I am a bad judge of character." said Ben.

"Eh, not quite. However." said Sonic.

He then punched Ben in the stomach.

"If you call me a liar again, I'll give you something much worse." said Sonic.

"How worse?" said Ben.

Sonic smirked.

"Let Darkspine Sonic determine that." said Sonic.

"Oh boy." said Ben.

"Oh, and that conversation at the restaurant last night about me having a crush on Gwen before I started dating her?" said Sonic.

"Never happened?" said Ben.

"Bingo." said Sonic.

Ben smirked.

"Let's see G training his student." Ben said.

"I love to see that." Skurd said.

With Slowpoke and Winslow; the two were playing blackjack.

Slowpoke had a 10 hearts and jack of spades.

"I'm good." said Slowpoke.

Winslow put a card on his deck and saw that he had a 10 cloves, and jack of hearts.

"21." said Winslow.

Slow Poke is shocked.

"Well played amigo, well played." said Slowpoke.

Winslow smiled.

"Want to see my partner train his Ninja Apprantis?" He asked.

"Sure, why not? I don't have anything better to do." said Slowpoke.


End file.
